Inu no Monogatari:Aishiteru Ryoma
by Tsubasa Yukimi
Summary: Takeshi had die in front of Ryoma. A year later, a guy was standing in front of Ryoma, and she just can't believe that there was another guy in this world that had the same face like the one that she miss the most....except for the eyes....R&R.Ch2 repost.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** _**Inu no Monogatari: Aishiteru Ryoma**_

**Author:** Tsubasa Yukimi

**Pairing:** Momoshiro Takeshi/ Echizen Ryoma (**a girl**) and hints of other pairing as well.

**Disclaimer:** Characters in this story all belong to Konomi Takeshi Sensei.

**Author's note:**

* * *

_**If someone very dear and very important to you dies in front of you .I will defiantly be very sad. How about you? Can you take the sadness and live on or living in sadness forever without getting out from the shadows of sadness.Everything starts from the day when the accident happen in front of her...**_

Someone was crying softly in her dreams in the middle of the night. The dream came every night ever since that accident that happens a year ago. Deep down in her heart, she still can't let go and accept what had really happened a year ago. When she was standing in front of other peoples, she doesn't laugh, cry or even cared about others that was around her, but it was different when she was around him. He was the only person who can make her smile and now it was only her baby that can make her smile. Now, he was gone forever away from her.

Suddenly she was awake by a faint crying that was coming from next room. She woke up, wipe away her tears and run to the next room. She walks slowly to the baby cradler and looks inside smiling softly to her child and lifts the baby up in her arms and cradler the child slowly.

"Shhh…..It alright now, Takuya. Mama's here. Don't cry." Ryoma said and smile softly to her baby. Takuya stop crying at the very instant when Ryoma hug him and cradle him softly.

"You were just scared aren't you little naught boy! Oh, yes you are." Ryoma smile sweetly at her baby and tickle the baby softly. Takuya just smile happily revealing his two baby teeth while holding his mother's fore finger playing with it.

So, Ryoma decided to sleep with the baby for the night as it will make her felt safer with the baby sleeping with her ever since Takehi die….

* * *

_**In the middle of Tokyo, there was shop named Fushigi Lover's Pet Shop. The shop was indeed very normal from the outside but when you step inside; it was decorated with many beautiful painting that came from **__**centuries ago. You won't believe that this shop was selling pets when you step inside as it was so clean and you can't heard any barking of a dog or even a chirping sound of a bird. Rumors said that this shop sells pets and lovers. You will be wondering what am I saying. If you really want to know, just read my fic. I won't tell you now as if it will spoil the fun of suspense.**_

It was in the middle of the night and spring; light breeze blowing softly in the air. Everything was very quiet; all the shop was closed but not for Fushigi Lover's Pet Shop. The shop was still lighted from the inside.

"Congratulation Takeshi! You finally master it, you are a quick learner, and since that accident happen it has been a year. Now you finally are going to meet them." Kikumaru Eiji said happily to Takeshi.

"Thanks for all your help, Eiji, Tenchou, Kaoru and all of you guys! Thanks for giving me this chance to be alive." Momoshiro Takeshi bow to all for his friend that he knew since a year ago after that accident that changes his life completely.

"You were pretty luck when you didn't die on the spot but your soul had change with the dog instead. It wasn't a very common case when a human soul exchange with an animal. It only happens a few hundred years once in a live time and you were the luck one." Eiji explain while the others nodded in agreement.

"Ah!" Momoshiro nodded in agreement. Momoshiro remembered that inccident very well eventhough it had already been a year ago. He was going to met his love one for dinner that evening; he was running to the destination without really seeing what he was running into as he was too excited when Ryoma, his wife tell him that she was already pregnant for three months on the phone. He was waving to his love when he was hitted by a truck hard when crossing the road and collapes on the road; blood was everywhere around him. When his vision went black, he saw Ryoma running to him and shouted: "Takeshiiiiiii..."This was all he remember before he black out.

When he came into consious again it was already a week later. The very first thing that he saw was Eiji smiling softly at him and Kaoru beside Eiji. Then Eiji begin to explain to him what had happen and what he can do if he wanted to live the life he had before the accident.

Takeshi couldn't believe his eyes when he look in the mirror that Eiji held on his hands and saw a long fur, light brown color dog staring back at him in the mirror. Takeshi was scared at first but when Eiji said that he can learn magic to turn himself back in human form; Takeshi was relived but worried as well as he know that Ryoma will thought that he was already die a week ago. It doesn't matters now as he can transform into a human when ever he like but it already took him a year to learn how to do it.

A/N: Hi! It's me. Guess what this was my second fic and it is about...TakeRyo. I hope you all like it. Please give my some feedback weather it is bad or good. Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Inu no Monogatari: Aishiteru Ryoma

**Author:** Tsubasa Yukimi

**Pairing:** Momoshiro Takeshi/ Echizen Ryoma (**a girl**) and hints of other pairing as well.

**Disclaimer:** Characters in this story all belong to Konomi Takeshi Sensei except cute little Takuya, Megumi, Natsuki, Toshiya and Yukiko.

**Chapter 2**

Sun rises slowly from to the horizon. Birds chirps happily towards a new sunny day. Ryoma stir in her sleep when little Takuya woke up from his sleep and started to crawl and play with his mother's hair.

Ryoma slowly open her eyes when she felt the movement on her bed. She smiles at her baby softly and turn off the alarm clock that was going to ring in two minutes. Then she starts to prepare herself to work after she puts Takuya back in the cradle bed. It has been her routine everyday since she gave birth to Takuya.

After feeding Takuya and eating some breakfast herself, she will take Takuya to the nursery home that was a few streets away. Then she will take the bus to work. She works as an English teacher and tennis couch in Seishuan Gakuen.

She was stern in teaching and also in tennis; but there were still many students and teacher in the school who was in love with her especially guy teachers even though they all know that Ryoma was a widow.

A group of students was crowding around the school ground some were whispering secretly to their friends; some was pointing to the roof top and some of them were running here and there in a hurry.

Ryoma was a little curious what had actually happened. So she stops a student that was running past her in front of her.

"Chotto matte, Natsuki! What is going on there?" Ryoma asked the girl. The girl that has just being called by Ryoma stops and turned to her. The girl burst into tears when she saw Ryoma.

"Natsuki! What is the matter? Why are you crying?" Ryoma walk up to Natsuki and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sensei! It's… Its Megu-chan…She ….She wants to kill herself because Toshiya broke up with her and…went with another girl. I was looking for Toshiya but I can't find him everywhere." Natsuki cried out even harder after she explains to Ryoma.

"What! Where is Megumi?" Ryoma was shock and worried as she was afraid that that her student will really kill herself as she believes that Megumi is a bright and cheerful person. She has a bright future and so was Toshiya. She has seen them together a few times in the school compound talking and smiling happily. Happy ending do doesn't lasted very long doesn't it?

"Block A roof top." Ryoma run towards the destination.

Megumi was sitting at the age of the roof and teaches are trying to advised Megumi to come back when Ryoma reaches the roof top. Fire fighters siren can be heard from far to near. Megumi refused to come back and threaten all the teachers that if they come any nearer she will jump down immediately.

"Megumi, what are you doing over there? Please come back!" Ryoma said to Natsuki after she went to stand in front of all teachers. Megumi turn around to face Ryoma.

"Momoshiro Sensei!"

"Megumi this is nonsense dying over a guy who dump you." Ryoma said sternly to Megumi.

"I know that I'm stupid still in love with him after he said that he doesn't love me any more and fell in love with another girl instead; but I'm still very in love with him. I just can't bear to look at him being with another girl." Megumi said sadly to Ryoma.

"Did you demand him to explain why did he dump you for another girl?"

"NO! Of course not." Natsuki shouted loudly; not really wanted to discuss the matter now.

"Natsuki! Can you please come back here so we can talk about it and solve it, you don't have to die to solve this?" Ryuzaki Sakuno Sensei step forward and said to Megumi.

Suddenly the door was open with a loud bang, revealing Natsuki and cute girl with black long hair. Ryoma was wondering who that girl was but her thought was broken when she heard Megumi scolding that girl.

"Is you! What do you want? Watching me die! Laugh me at for being so stupid… just go away…I don't want to see you…just …go… back to him…and leave me alone." Megumi said sadly while crying.

Natsuki, Megumi's best friend took the girl's hand and walks up to Megumi and said, "Megu, you have misunderstanding with Toshiya and Yukiko, their relationship are not what you think it is! Yukiko said something before it is too late." Natsuki then turn around to Yukiko.

The girl who was called Yukiko step forward and looked straight at Megumi. Megumi had a shock face on her face after she heard what Natsuki said.

"You…are…"

"Megumi-neesan, you know who I am don't you? You will know who I am if oniisan tell you before."

"Why? I don't understand at all. Why are all of you lying to me?" Megumi asked herself.

"Please forgive and forget about my brother, you will find a better person in the future." Yukiko said sadly to Megumi.

"Does that mean he is still being with other girl even though it wasn't you from the start?"

"No! He…" Yukiko cried without saying anything with Natsuki crying along her.

"Megu-chan! …Toshiya was …was having …last stage of brain …can…cer, that why he was sick and absent very frequently lately , he loves you dearly, that's why he decided to broke up with you now so that you won't be hurt when he die…in…one…month." Natsuki said hoarsely to Megumi after she cried.

"O..ne month …brain …cancer! How could…he…did…" Megumi fainted after listening to the news but instead of falling on the floor, she fall towards down the school building. Everyone was too shock to react after listening to the news and only Ryoma noticed and rush to catch Megumi but she was a little late when she get there. Instead of rescuing her student she to fell down with Megumi. Just when Ryoma was thought she was going to die and met with her husband in Heaven, then suddenly pair of strong arms catches Ryoma and pull both of them up.

Everyone rush to them and asked if their were alright and Ryoma shook her head and she was going to thank the person who save her, when a hand was offered to help her to stand. Ryoma gladly took the hand and stand up easily.

"Moriyama-san! You have arrived! I was looking all over for you." Yamazaki Hikari, the headmaster assistant said out loud.

"Ah! Gomen…gomen! I was looking around the school when I saw someone was trying to commit suicide. So I came up to help." The new headmaster explains.

"Oh! Is that so, I'm really sorry for letting you experience this kind of things on the very first day you come." Yamazaki bow to the new headmaster.

"It's alright! You don't have to apologies about it! It's normal when someone was really in love with someone. They can do anything, to get it back." Moriyama said to Yamazaki while turn his head to face with Ryoma.

On that very second their sights lock together. Ryoma look up when he heard a voice that she thought won't appear again in her life. Takeshi just smile to Ryoma. Ryoma looked back in disbelieve.

"Ta…" Ryoma shook her head in disbelieve. The person that stands before her was just very alike Takeshi, her late husband. It just that his eyes were in dark purple nearly black in color. There was no way in this world that had two people will look like the same even they are twins. They will also be some different in them…

**In the evening…**

Ryoma fetch Takuya from the nursery home, on their way back; they normally will have a short walk in the near by park before going home and today was no exceptional for them. Ryoma found her favorite bench and sit down. It was a bit quiet and deserted by the time they went to the park.

Ryoma feed Takuya with milk that she had prepared for her son. While feeding Takuya, Ryoma's mind drifts back to her happy memories that she had in this park. This park is the place where she was proposes by Takeshi. Ryoma was so deep in thoughts that he didn't realize she was followed by other people.

A middle age man walks quietly towards Ryoma from behind with a glass bottle in his hand. She had realized Ryoma long time ago. Ryoma will always in the park around this time in the evening with a baby. Today the park was deserted, so this is the perfect time for him to have her…

A/N: Chapter 2 ends here! Finally Momoshiro appears before Ryoma. What do you think Ryoma and little Takuya will do? What will happen to Ryoma and little Takumi? Please read and review. It will be my pleasure to read your reviews. No matter good or bad. Arigatou Gosaimashita! Ja Mata ne!

Thanks Speadee...for reminding me about chapter two...Sorry for the Chapter two blankness i think i accidentally delicted it ...so now i reposted it again!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Inu no Monogatari: Aishiteru Ryoma

**Author:** Tsubasa Yukimi

**Pairing:** Momoshiro Takeshi/ Echizen Ryoma (**a girl**) and hints of other pairing as well. In my story, I preferred name basis, so don't be offense.

**Disclaimer:** Characters in this story all belong to Konomi Takeshi Sensei.

/…./ - telepathy

//…//-sign language or written on papers

'…'-thinking

**Chapter 3 ;Hits, fainted and nightmare**

A middle age man walks quietly towards Ryoma from behind with a glass bottle in his hand. He had realized Ryoma long time ago. Ryoma will always in the park around this time in the evening with a baby. Today the park was deserted, so this is the perfect time for him to have her…

"Taku-chan, kawaii!" Ryoma stirred in her sleep and open her eyes slowly. The room was lighted dimly; cheerful laughing sound was heard from where Ryoma rested. Ryoma tried to sit up but heavy pain shoots up from her neck.

"Itaii!" Ryoma hold her breath and touch the back of her head softly. Ryoma was trying to remember what had happen to her early but she can't remember much. She just remembers that she was feeding Takuya in the park and then black out when she felt a sudden pain shoot from her shoulder.

"Ah! You finally awake." Ryoma startled from the sudden voice. Ryoma lifted her head and saw the new headmaster from her school walk in with a tray. He walks up to Ryoma and put the tray on the bedside table.

Takeshi put his hand on Ryoma's forehead to check the temperature. Ryoma blush at Takeshi's action.

"Ano!" "Hn!" Takeshi reply while hand Ryoma a glass of water. Ryoma gladly receive it.

"Koko ni doko da?(What place is this?) and where is my baby?"

"This is my house." Takeshi reply.

"Yo….ur house!" Ryoma asked in disbelieve. "**Momoshiro-san**!"

"Hai!" Ryoma was shock at the 'New Headmaster' sudden outburst.

"Do you know that it is very dangerous to won…der around the park with a baby late in the evening…**alone**?" Takeshi suppresses his anger while asking Ryoma. "You are luck that I pass through the park yesterday and saw you being attack by a drunker."

"I…I…Gomenasai!" Ryoma apologies to Takeshi.

"It's ok now. As long as you are…!" Takeshi stops in the middle of the sentences; Ryoma looking at him confusingly.

"Nothing…here are your food and medicine. Make sure you eat the food before you take the medicine." Takeshi hand in the tray to Ryoma when there is a knock on the door while came in a lady with Takuya. Takuya was happy when he saw his mother. He was opening his arms in a welcome gesture to Ryoma.

"Taku! You are alright, thank god." Ryoma take Takuya away from the lady. Ryoma hug the baby sweetly; Takuya smile happily when he is back to his mother.

"Moriyama-san thank you for rescuing the both of us and…" Ryoma thanks Takeshi then turn to the lady and wonder who is she as she also wanted to thank her for looking after Takuya.

Takeshi realized it and pulls Kaoru towards him before he reply, "This is Kaoru. My friend." Kaoru gave Takeshi a stare for his sudden action.

The lady who was known as Kaoru; took out a book out of nowhere and scribble something in it. Ryoma waited patiently before Kaoru show her, the book.

"**Hajime mashi te! My name Kaoru, I'm a friend of Takeshi. You can also call me, Kao-chan for short**." Kaoru smile to Ryoma. Ryoma then look at Takeshi for explanation.

Takeshi smile and reply "Don't worried you can still talk to her. She can hear you; it just that she doesn't talk to people that's all."

"Oh! I'm sorry! I don't know." Ryoma bow to Kaoru.

"It's alright! She doesn't mind at all." Takeshi quickly explains. "Now you don't talk too much, you need to rest and I have the authorities to forbidden you to walk down my bed and forbidden you to go to school for a week." Takeshi said demandingly while urging Ryoma to eat her food.

"What! You don't have the right…to…!" Ryoma stop in the middle of the sentences while clutching her head because of the sudden dizziness.

"See! I already told you. Now eat something and the medicine as well." Takeshi sat down beside Ryoma. Ryoma had no choice but obey since she really doesn't have the strength to object. After Ryoma had eaten everything, Takeshi tucks a thick layer of comforter on top of Ryoma to make her warm and comfort; he watches Ryoma drift into dreamland before he place a light kiss on Ryoma's lips and leave the room.

* * *

**In the living room…**

/How was she/ Kaoru was cradling the baby to sleep when she saw Takeshi come out of the room.

"Her fever was up…I should have beaten up the THING TO DEATH if you didn't stop me." Takeshi said while punch his right fist to his left hand and cried a little loudly.

/Takeshi! The baby is asleep would you mind lower your voice. / Kaoru reminds Takeshi sternly.

"Gomen ne! How is he doing? May I?" Takeshi apologies to Kaoru while asking permission to hold the sleeping angel. Kaoru gave her famous stare to Takeshi before she handed Takuya to Takeshi.

/He is a very good boy; quiet, happy and intelligent. Oh! Look at the time, it's already this late I better go back before Oni-sama and Onee-chan start worried. / Kaoru walks to the balcony.

"Ok! Thanks for your help and see you tomorrow. Be careful on your way home."

/I will, bye!/

"Bye!" Takeshi watches Kaoru turn into a bird before she sore into the sky.

Lighting cut through the sky; rain hits on the window hard and swooshing sound can be heard around the household. There is one figure who was on the bed sleeping unpeacefully; the person twists and turns; mumbling and cried under its breath, while there is another figure sleeping on a single person sofa beside the bed.

"N…noo…Ta…ke…shi…(sob) Takuya…I'm…scared…where are you…(sob)…help…" Ryoma twist and turn in her sleep; crying out and hands reaching out towards the ceiling trying to catch something invisible.

**In the dream…**

It was raining heavily; lighting and loud thunder can be seen and heard around. There are only darkness and coldness; no people…no..sound…no…nothing. Suddenly, running footsteps can be heard from far to near. Ryoma tried to run away from the rain and coldness that was surrounding her but in no vain the rain won't stop but continue to rain harder instead. She cried as there was no one there for her. She continue to run…out of scared; then she slip and fall off a cliff that was not there a while ago; to safe herself she hold on to a tree root. She cried for help…for her husband and child…as she was going to give up and let go her hand; suddenly a pair of hand catches her hand from falling down and lift her up…

"Ryoma…Ryoma…" Ryoma was relief when she was saved from falling but she cried even harder when she heard the voice; the voice was non other than Takeshi's voice. Seconds later, Ryoma was embraces by Takeshi. Ryoma look up to Takeshi and saw Takeshi smiling to her and whisper to her that he had finally came back to her but instead of stop crying Ryoma cried even louder and started to hit Takeshi's chest with her fits shouting…

"I hate you…I hate you…why…why…do you (sob) have to die…LEAVING ME…alone…"

"I'm sorry…I 'm sorry…I love you…I won't leave you again…never…I promise…I promise" That is all Takeshi can say…while embraces Ryoma tighter while muttering I love you to Ryoma…

**In real life…**

Takeshi was awoken by the sudden cried from Ryoma; he then quickly walk and sit beside Ryoma on the bed and realize that she was having a nightmare and were calling his and Takuya's name. Takeshi lifts and embraces Ryoma tightly, "Ryoma…Ryoma…you are just having a nightmare…"Ryoma struggle and hit Takeshi on the chest crying… "I hate you…I hate you…why…why…do you (sob) have to die…LEAVING ME…alone"

"I'm sorry…I 'm sorry…I love you…I won't leave you again…never…I promises…I promise…" That is all Takeshi can say…while embraces Ryoma tighter while muttering I love you to Ryoma the whole night…

Takeshi never knew that Ryoma was suffering so much because of his death. He felt guilty about it so…he had made a choice…

**End Chapter 3**

A/N: What do all of you think about this chapter? What do you think Takeshi's choice's is…Tell me…if you are thinking of what I'm thinking…

Sorry for late up. Gomen ne!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Inu no Monogatari: Aishiteru Ryoma

**Author:** Tsubasa Yukimi

**Pairing:** Momoshiro Takeshi/ Echizen Ryoma (**a girl**) and hints of other pairing as well. In my story, I preferred name basis, so don't be offense.

**Disclaimer:** Characters in this story all belong to Konomi Takeshi Sensei.

/…./ - telepathy

//…//-sign language or written on papers

'…'-thinking

**Chapter 3 :Memories, Slaps and Flowers**

Two week later…

Ryoma stood up from her chair and went to the pantry room to make a cup of coffee after few hours of marking exam papers. Ryoma was in a train of thoughts when she was making the coffee; Ryoma nearly drop her spoon full of coffee; spilled some of the coffee powder on the floor as she was startle by one the teachers… "Momoshiro Sensei...Momoshiro Sensei…"

"Ah…Yes. What is it? Sasaki Sensei?" Ryoma turn to look at Sasaki and then took a cloth from the near by cupboard; Ryoma was cleaning the floor while she was listening to Sasaki sensei's excited tone talking about the secret admire that was sending Ryoma flowers since a week ago…

Ryoma's face turns crimson.

…Slap…

Momoshiro awake from his sleep as he felt a burning sensation on his left side of his face. The very first thing he saw when he open his eyes was Ryoma's terrified eyes looking back at him. Takeshi sits up and touch Ryoma's face with a worried face; asking: "Is there something wrong…Ryo…are you in pain…" but instead of getting an answer Takeshi was kick and push forcefully by Ryoma down the bed.

"Itaii…(pain)…Ryoma what did you do that for…" Takeshi sits up on the floor and rubbed his pain forehead while facing Ryoma's terrified face. Takeshi then gets up and walks up to Ryoma; when Ryoma saw Takeshi walking towards her, she shivers and shouted: "Don't you dare come near me…"

"Ryo-chan…"

"How…Don't you dare call me that name…only…" Ryoma snap; tears flow down her chicks.

"Ryoma! I can explain…I don't know how to tell you this…but you have to believe me…" Takeshi begins to panic.

"Stop it! I don't want to hear your explanations…you are just like one of those people around…taking advantage out of me…" Ryoma cry. Takeshi seeks his chance and hug Ryoma; Ryoma struggles but did not successes, so she bites Takeshi shoulder for revenges…

"Mmps…" Takeshi did not let go Ryoma even though she bite hard him but still hold her tightly but in a strength that Ryoma cannot be release and cannot be hurt…

'Everyone is the same taking advantage her even the person in front of her…the person who looks like him…why…why…'

"Ryo…ma listen to me! What happening now is all true and I'm not joking…I'm back…I came back to find you…I didn't die on that accident…well actually just my body…die on that accident but my soul didn't…Ouch…Ryoma…that hurts…" Ryoma didn't believe on what Takeshi was saying…as or revenge for telling her lies; she bite Takeshi even harder and the blood begin to low out…Ryoma release her mouth from Takeshi's shoulder because she was shock that Takeshi didn't release her even when he is bleeding…

Taking advantage when Ryoma was shock; Takeshi seal her lips with his lips…Ryoma began to struggle again when she realized what was happening…

**Two hours later…**

Kaoru had just arrived at Takeshi's front door house and was going to knock when the door was suddenly open and reveal a very untidy Takeshi with blood stained clothes, unshaven face and a regret expressions all written on his face.

/Takeshi…is there something wrong…wait…Takeshi…/ Takeshi just walked out of his house and leaves a confused Kaoru behind. Kaoru was going to chased Takeshi when she heard Takuya cried…

After Kaoru feed and bath Takuya, she made some lunch for Ryoma and bring it to the room; Ryoma had awake and was sobbing when Kaoru knock on the door. Ryoma quickly dry her tears when she heard the knock on the door.

This time instead of writing; Kaoru used telepathy/ Ryoma –chan…did Takeshi did this to you…/ Kaoru look at Ryoma's body with kiss mark around the neck and shoulder with concern…Ryoma look up with a fright as Kaoru suddenly talk to her…without showing her the writing…

"Y..ou…" Ryoma stared at Kaoru in disbelieve.

Kaoru give Ryoma a warm smile and said/It's alright now Ryoma! I know what did he do to you…but you have to believe him even thought he did this to you…Let me take to one place…after you went there, you will know what to do…it helpes you to make decision better./

* * *

**Half an hour later…**

Ryoma stares at the shop in front of her in disbelieve and than turn to look at Kaoru and Kaoru ignore Ryoma's look; took Ryoma's wrist and take her into the shop…_**Fushigi Lover's Pet Shop **_…The shop was indeed very normal from the outside but when you step inside; it was decorated with many beautiful painting that came from centuries ago and it doesn't look like a pet shop to Ryoma as there was no trace of a single animal…except there is a rabbit at the counter…

"Kaoru nee-san! Didn't you came a few hours ago…I thought you are at Takeshi's place…Ops! Is there a customer…?" Ryoma look at the rabbit in disbelieve as she didn't believe that the rabbit had just talk to them just now.

"A rabbit demon…I can see that…" Ryoma said with in a monotone.

"And Takashi this is Ryoma…"

"Takeshi's wife…I have seen her in a picture before in Takeshi's wallet." Taka said with a smile and invites them into the shop.

"I…(Gaps..)" Ryoma was out of words after she hears what Taka said but Kaoru did not give Ryoma to think long before she pulls Ryoma up the stairs. The path that Kaoru took Ryoma towards the destination was too dim for a normal house or shops; Ryoma was deep in thought when she hits someone or something on the way to the destination but when she turns around wanted to apologies there was nobody there…that's weird…

"Here we are…go on…go inside, I'll wait for you here…" Kaoru push Ryoma into a room. The first thing that captures Ryoma's eyes was the picture of her and Takeshi's wedding photo. Ryoma didn't know what to say and started to look around the room in detail…

Memory changing…

It was already 4pm when Ryoma ran out of the shop to the destination that Takeshi might have been in this hour…the park…the orphanage…the lake but Ryoma still cannot found him until the image suddenly run through her mind…the accident…

It only took Ryoma ten minutes to run to the place where it brings her not only nightmare, discomfort but it also brings happiness to her. It has been a year since she step into this place because it place will only bring her sadness when there was no Takeshi by her side.

This was the place where they had their first date…the first kiss…the first hand holding…the first accident that change her life…the first place where she hated most to come…and also the very first place that she wanted to come but didn't dare to come…and many more the first…

Ryoma cried thinking all this memory while looking around for Takeshi…and saw Takeshi was leaning on the lamp post staring at the place where Takeshi was supposed to die on the spot…

Ryoma didn't care any more about what identity the Takeshi in front of him was, in her mind she just wanted to be with him…even though he was a demon, another man or a ghost…she had just realize that she had just fallen of Takeshi once again...

…**never made a decision that you will regret, just follow your heart…it will tell you what to do…the word that Eiji said repeated in Ryoma's mind again and again when she run out of the shop to find Takeshi…**

Takeshi's pov

Ryoma was crying all the time while he was making up with her in the morning. 'You are an idiot Takeshi look what have you done to her and yourself…you just have to crush your hope to be with her by doing such thing to her…she will be hating you …you have no chance at all…why…why don't you just control yourself while she was looking you with teary eyes…you know that you are scarce that she will not believe you or give you a change.'

'You know…you know…but you still have to do it….why…' Takeshi scolded himself, and then suddenly he heard scream… "Ah! OMG, she's going to get hit…!"

Takeshi looks up and saw Ryoma running towards him and was going to hit by a car. Takeshi's heart nearly stops; he prays that he can make it in time as he runs to save Ryoma from getting hit.

'Oh God Please let her be save…take my life instead of hers.' Takeshi pray as he make it in a nick of time to save Ryoma from getting hit. Takeshi hug Ryoma tightly in his embrace and both of rolled on the road and Takeshi head hit the lamp post hard…

Ryoma's pov

I run towards Takeshi without further thinking and at the same time i realize that i was going to get hit by a car…I was too shock to react and stand in the middle of the road like a statute…I heard many scream around me but I couldn't react…and then when I realize I was already in someone embrace…I felt very secure and relief and I can feel it was him who save me even I didn't look up because only one person in this world that can give me this feeling…Bang!...Then I heard a loud bang on top of my head and I feel that the hug that he gave me loosens…

I quickly look up and saw that his head was bleeding, "Ta..keshi…Takeshi… no…(sob)…no…Takeshi…" I shake him but he didn't move a bit and then suddenly someone touch my shoulder and I look up. I saw Eiji and another man; I turn to hold Eiji's hand and beg for his help while the other person walk up and lifted Takeshi, " Eiji…(sob) help…he's not moving…Takeshi he's not leaving me again is he?"

"Eiji, let's go!" The other person called and disappeared in to tin air.

"Ryoma! Calm down he is going to be alright; now let's go back to the shop so we can treat him." Eiji said softly and lifted Ryoma in a princess style and disappeared into the tin air as well.

* * *

One hour later…

Ryoma sits on the chair beside Takeshi bed while holding his hand. Ryoma look at Takeshi without blinking her eyes as if she is scared that Takeshi will disappeared before her eyes as tears was still running down from her puffy eyes as she had already cry really hard for the pass one hour and no one can stop her from crying even though that every one had already assure her that Takeshi was alright...

In the morning…

Takeshi can feel that his hand was numb as if someone or something was leaning on it the whole day…Takeshi open his eyes slowly as the pain shot from the back of his head. Takeshi was happy when he saw the being that was hugging his right arm…her head on his chest and sleeping peacefully just…just like before…but…

Takeshi looks down again and found Ryoma looking back at him with teary eyes… Takeshi kisses Ryoma's eyes as tears rolled down from it…Takeshi knew that Ryoma had accepted him…he had to seek this chance and never let go again since GOD had given him another chance to love.

Back to reality where Sasaki sensei was talking about the secret admire. Ryoma didn't give her comment but only smile… as she tried to remember the happy moment with Takeshi for the pass two weeks.

In the night…

The couple was hugging each other while sitting on an old couch outside the balcony while playing with Takuya. Takeshi kisses Ryoma's forehead and then Takuya's cheeks; this made Takeru smile and move his hands and legs happily. Ryoma and Takeshi smile looking at Takuya's action and then they both turn to look at each other with a smile…kiss…

"Aishiteru Ryoma…" Takeshi whisper softly beside Ryoma's ear; Ryoma blush after hearing at Takeshi's words.

"Watashi mo anatawa…Aishiteru..." Ryoma lead forward and gave Takeshi a kiss…with the sound of Takuya smiling happily.

**The end.**

A/N: Finally my first completed fanfic. I know it a bit short...Thank for all you support and comment. Please stay with me with my other monogatari series…the next one will be Nezumi no Monogatari. I already posted one chapter for this fic. Please give me more feed back to improved my.

I found that in this fic, Ryoma always cried for Takeshi but it was still a happy ending. I just can't separate the both of them. Hooray for Takeshi and Ryoma forever.


End file.
